Rina
See also, /Dark Rina/ Rina Atherina Ferguson (greek Ρινα Αδερινα Φεργκουζον) is a member of Canvas Ranger, aligned with Heroes and currently in 2nd division. She was a daughter of wealthy family in Atlantis. After the terrible disaster that has taken away her family and everyone around her, she becomes an assassin. Hired by United Nations, she joined Canvas-Ranger. After her death, she is resurrected, joined Canvas Ranger and serves Pentagon once more. Her Crossgender version is Reno. Her life is extremely rough, but she is able to overcome it and turns it to a beautiful life, thus earning her canvas, Rough Canvas. Appearance Rina is a young girl in her sixteen. She has Chinese mother and Greek father, making her unique in appearance. She has a heart-shaped face that obscured by her slightly-wild black hair. Her most unique appearance is her vivid violet eyes, a legacy shared by her family, signifying the mastery of spiritual power. In daily life, she is always seen wearing blue tube top and long white skirt that covers her fair, bright skin. Her body is small, and she is average in height, but appears taller because of her high-soled sandals. One noticeable appearance is, despite her young age, she already has curvaceous body shape and well-developed feminine features (particularly her somewhat large breasts, as stated by other rangers). This is happened because Leviathan continuously emits her energy to Rina to make her cell regeneration faster, thereby shortening the time for healing. But its side effect is, with the continuous accelerated cell regeneration, her body ages slowly. However, with the revival of Rina, Leviathan was no longer protecting her, because with her new status as a half-angel, her self-healing is now done without harm, and she will not age without her own will. 'Henshin Mode' In Henshin mode, she wears her military-style outfit, consisting of blue tubetop, black hotpants under her brown miniskirt (presumably for modesty reason) and gray belly warmer that tied with two belts. Her small body is protected by shining metal breastplate, gauntlets, and boots. She wears her signature canvas as a hoodie, just like how she used it when she was an assassin. In 3rd War era, her appearance is changed drastically, she is seen wearing a suit of 'organic' clothing, consists of black turtleneck and short pants, blue vest that ended in five tails (two at the front and three at the back) with shining metal plate decorating the edges. She discarded her gauntlets, preferring to wear simple leather gloves. Her most distinguishing changes is her hair, which is now blue in color. Her canvas hood has now dissapeared. 'Personality' Rina is kind-hearted, lively and cheerful girl who always tries her best to cheer others. She shows strong dislikes for gloomy situations (and peoples) and tries to brighten them. She is always spare her time to help everyone, even villains. However, she would do anything to stop the Villains from moving forward. When she was an assassin, she was described as being ruthless, emotionless, and always places her duty as the top priority. She will always uses most effective action in dealing with her enemies, which gained her reputation as the ‘fastest and most effective killing machine ever found’. However, when she was tasked alongside Muke Lecek, she slowly gained her emotion, but causes the most drawbacks; when she reminded of her past, she will be stunned and unable to move; she is now somewhat feared her past. History Rina was a sole daughter of successful high-ranking military officer, her father was a general of the Atlantis Fleet, and her mother was a successful director of a well-known bank in Atlantis. She lived in a very comfortable life, and trained to be a military officer, just like her father. At the age of four, she entered Elementary school, and graduated at the age of 10. Later, she entered Atlantis Military School for girls, and studied there for three years. Later, Edgar, a son of successful businessman grews closer to Rina, and apparently have crush on her, but she didn't know yet, and she just acknowledges him as her 'just friend'. Countdowning her 13rd birthday, Edgar planned to confess his feelings toward her, and decided to take her on his ride to the city outskirts watching sunset. Rina, just thought that she is 'too young to know a boy' ridicules his attempt to date her, and all of his attempts ended in comical failure. Eventually, Rina agreed his offer, and went with him to city outskirts. Arrived there, Edgar notices that something is missing, and went back to the city center to take it, leaving Rina wanders in the city outskirts by her own. But suddenly, a disastrous explosion occurred, and breached main dome of Atlantis, sank the mighty city under the sea. She was terribly shocked, and later realized that no one is survived except her. Have no place to go and no one to ask for help, she attempts suicide, but a group of traveler saved her, and invites her to join their group, a group that later known as 'The Dune Nomad'. Months later, she was trained to be an assassin, and erases her emotions. Under the nomad chief's wing, she was delivered to various assassination missions, which always end in success. One day, when United Nations heard of her ability, decided to 'buy' her and recruited her to be one of their special agent. She underwent further training there for two and half years, enhancing her already potent power and abilities. Two and a half years later, she was assigned to a mission in far land, with a man named Muke Lecek. During their journey to the location, she and Muke Lecek grews closer, with Muke Lecek was able to restore her emotions. But when they arrived at the mission location, Muke Lecek suddenly dissapeared. Rina vows to, someday, she would meet him, and thanking him. That mission was revealed to be a member of 2nd Division of Heroes. Canvas-Ranger Arrived at the location, she discovered an old woman attacked by several thugs. She decimates them all and saves the old woman. As a thanks for saving her life, the old woman invites Rina to work in her flower shop, which Rina gladly accepts. One week later, the thugs are back, and attacked the old woman once again, prompting Rina to invervene. However, they won in numbers, and despite Rina's attempt to decimate most of them, they have succeeded to badly injure the old woman, and leaves her for dead. Rina rushes to save her, only for her to heard the last word from the old woman, states that she is now trusted her flower shop to Rina, and dies. Rina breaks down in tears, Months later, she is able to establish the business by her own, and named the flower shop as The Flower Paradise, even received numerous decorating jobs from other shops, one of them is Nakamiya's Restaurant. Whom she knows its owner and its maid, a young man named Nakamiya and young girl named Sippo. She was happily helped him, and the two of them grews closer, and sooner Rina become his girlfriend. Also she became best friend with Sippo, and two of them often seen shopping together and gossipping when not in duty. But later a girl named Kyouko arrived at the restaurant, she felt jealous after seeing the close relationship of Rina and Naka, decided to ruin their relationship, which ended in vain. later, it's revealed that Kyou is Nakamiya's distant cousin, and she confesses that she have somewhat a brother-complex towards Nakamiya. Eventually, Rina and Kyou befriend each other, and became close. Several days later, heavy rain enveloped the city. Rina returns to her flower shop, and heard someone knocking the door. When she opened it, a lightning flashed, and revealed tall-mysterious and frightening figure appeared outside the shop, asking for 'refuge'. She quickly react to land a killing blow, but stopped when the light finally reveals the man's face, a young man with red hair; an unknown guitar wanderer that calls himself Algeo. Resting in her shop for a hour, he mysteriously dissapeared and later appeared in Nakamiya's shop (in the same way he appeared in Rina's flower shop). When Rina arrived there, she befriends him, and apparently fond of his guitar skills, and asked to learn it. Algeo agreed, in exchange of Rina's swordsmanship skills. In a comical scene, she is seen protecting Nakamiya from his mentor Altair, whom she develop a comical hatred. Months later, Sippo decided to hunt for higher job at foreign countries, and leaves her friends. A day later, a tall, mummy-looking man appeared, and seemingly confused at where he should go. They decided to accept him as member of the division, a man named Fied. Rina is also close to Fied, because she thinks that they had 'something in common', and both of them felt that they were the 'cursed'. He sometimes sent bouquet of flower to her, and sometimes he can be seen spending time in her flower field. Also, she was asked by Krain to help him as an assistant in his dojo, The Seventh Paradise, in exchange for his assistance at her flower shop, The Flower Paradise, which he reluctantly agrees. 1st War During War, she fought villains in the National Monument's ruins. After long fight, she was forced to face Haru. The fight was uneven as she was not able to bring herself to harm any 'children' (Rina mistakes Haru for a children because of his small stature). Death She was died after war, exhausted and let her energy escapes from her body. Remains of her is kept by her division friends. A place where she died is now full of wild flowers. Fied, Krain, Zee, and Rena usually seen there, reminiscing the time when Rina is still alive 3rd War Era She is seen in her flower shop, behind Krain. Rina is seen with white robes and a pair of white wings, resurrected as a 'half-angel'. She says she is resurrected because she has "many unfinished things in this world". Later day, Rina is seen in the distant, modern city progressing her mission. Her power seems to increase significantly, as she is able to break through a reinforced wall with just one punch, also she is now able to use magic. Her weapon emits blue light, and seems to be covered in a layer of ice. A blast of ice shards can be seen when her weapon hits the ground. In an official comic scene, she is seen returning to Nakamiya's Restaurant, asking to exchange her money. After entering the place, she is encountered by Nakamiya, Kyou, Algeo, and Fied, but locked in a dead silence. Interestingly, she is entering the shop just like ordinary people do without greeting the owners, implying that she has lost some of her memories. Rina in Battle She is a multirole fighter, with her mastery over ice element, she is able to transform her dualstick to a variety of weapons using Ice. She is able to wield different weapon in each hand, and changing them mid-battle, making her combos nearly unbreakable and her moves unpredictable. Her special element affinities makes her strikes emits shards of ice every time her attacks land. Her ultimate Atlantis Chain combo makes her slashing the enemy repeatedly before launching them in the air, leaps and continues battering them midair, and sends her opponent to the ground and slams them with a blast of ice shards. Stats Ist War Era 3rd War Era Other Appearances The Girls' Band Project Rina is an initial member in the band, doing her best to recruit new members. She is a lead guitarist, and plays a Custom Blue Sunburst Yamaha RGX A2 electric guitar with a capo on the first fret. The Throne 2, Bounty Hunters She is appeared as a guest star in this comic and dream game. She is a secret agent tasked to capture and eliminate Brionalomeus, the chipmaker. Coincidentally, her path joined with the main protagonists, Luna and Felicia. But in the epic fight, she departs with her enemy, Freya, to fight by themselves. Near the end of the chapter, she is shown departing to her base, and thanking the protagonists for 'coloring her time'. 2nd DIVISION Mission Files: Egyptian Demon She is appeared alongside her division friends. When Fied went checking the pyramid by himself and missing, she is concerned about his safety and departs with the remaining member of 2nd division. Later on the location, they encountered their nemesis, 2nd Division of Villains, delaying their attempt to save Fied. Relationships *Girlfriend of Nakamiya *Learned guitar skills from Algeo *Teaching swordsmanship skills to Algeo *Close friend of Krain, Rena, Zee, and her division members *Assisting Krain at his dojo, The Seventh paradise Gallery Image:Rina.jpg|Rendered image of Rina New_Rhyna___Kanvas_OC_by_Erkaz.jpg|Rina's concept art Rhyna Dune by Erkaz960.jpg|Rina when she was an assassin Trivia * Based on the latest comic from Erkaz, it is possible that Rina will be revived, albeit in different person * Atherina is derived from Athena, goddess of wisdom in greek mythology * Because of her past and her abilities, many ranger develop a comical fear towards her. Even Krain stated that Rina is more dangerous than Nakamiya * Her weapons Vega and Lesath takes the name of stars in Milky Way galaxy. In-line with Rina's color scheme, Vega and Lesath are blue stars. * According to her official page: ** Her IQ is 200 ** Her shoe size is 34, and her body size: B36" W22" H34" ** Her favorite food is vegetable salad and pizza, and her less favored food is hamburgers ** Her favorite drink is hot tea ** Her favorite phrase is "believe in yourself" ** Her hobby is ikebana * She is resurrected as a half-angel, making her a contrast to Krain, who is a half-demon. * The creator Erkaz said in his deviantART journal that Rina is based on his real best friend, and Rina's crossgender Reno is based on Rina's boyfriend, also his best friend. * Ironically, most of her relations, and the people who are usually seen around her, are villains. References http://erkaz.deviantart.com/ http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6033110/1/DIVISION_2_MISSION_FILES_EGYPT_DEMON Other sources listed later Category:Ranger Category:Female ranger Category:Team A Category:Hero